Larutan Vitamin C
by nanonine
Summary: Sadarkah kau, bahwa kau rapuh seperti apel tanpa kulit? Dan akulah yang menjadi vitamin C untuk mencegah pembusukanmu. Infantrum Challenge Date Becomes Your Fate. Rated T for Yuri.


**Larutan Vitamin C **

Disclaimer: Naoko Takeuchi

Pairing: HaruMichi

* * *

><p><em>Apel yang dimasukkan ke dalam larutan air jeruk akan lebih terlindungi karena vitamin C dari air jeruk memiliki kemampuan mencegah pembusukan.<em>

_Dalam kata lain, melindungi apel dari kuman-kuman yang menyebabkan matinya enzim dalam apel._

Musim panas datang lagi. Namun, kali ini lebih panas dari biasanya. Beruntung pada saat itu keadaan di Jepang sedang damai-damai saja, dan Queen Neo Serenity belum membutuhkan bantuan apapun, sehingga para _senshi _bisa menikmati liburan layaknya remaja normal.

Ya, menjadi remaja normal. Ah, aku bahkan lupa bagaimana rasanya.

Bila kebanyakkan anak-anak remaja seumuranku masih memikirkan bagaimana cara menarik perhatian lelaki idaman, aku malah sibuk memikirkan strategi melindungi Neo Queen. Di saat kebanyakan remaja "sekarat" karena nilai ujian mereka yang rendah, aku dan Michiru meregang nyawa betulan karena banyak musuh mengincar kristal hati kami.

Ironis memang, tapi inilah resiko dari kehidupan yang kami tanggung. Kami harus membayar kekuatan kami dengan kehidupan remaja kami.

Lebih daripada itu, aku bersyukur karena dengan menjadi _senshi _aku bisa selalu berada di samping Michiru. Melindunginya. Membantunya.

Terluka dengannya.

* * *

><p>"Haruka? Kenapa diam saja?"<p>

Michiru menepuk pundakku pelan. Aku langsung mengangkat daguku, tersadar dari lamunanku, dan menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa." Kataku sambil menyengir. Michiru hanya menatapku lembut, lalu meletakkan sebuah nampan di meja kopi di sebelah sofa yang kududuki.

"Apel dan es loli jeruk?" tanyaku. Michiru meringis.

"Kupikir kemarin kamu ingin makan ini, makanya tadi aku beli,"

Aku mengacak-acak rambutnya dan tersenyum. "Seingatku aku tidak bilang apa-apa soal ingin makan apel. Kamu membaca pikiranku, Michi."

"Bukan membaca pikiran, lebih tepatnya membaca keinginanmu." ralat Michiru sambil merapikan rambutnya.

Aku mengambil segelas es loli dan meminumnya sedikit. "Kenapa rumah ini sepi sekali?"

"Tadi pagi Setsuna-san pergi keluar, entah untuk apa. Katanya ada urusan mendadak yang harus diselesaikan." Jawab Michiru.

"Oh,"

Suasana hening untuk sejenak. Aku menyibukkan diri dengan es loliku, dan Michiru duduk canggung di sebelahku. Sengaja aku buat suasana seperti ini. Aku suka melihat wajah kebingungannya.

"Ah!" tiba-tiba ia berteriak. "Aku lupa!"

"Apa?"

"Apel yang baru kukupas untukku, masih ada di dapur. Aah, ceroboh sekali, dasar payah!" rutuknya sambil berlari menuju dapur.

Beberapa detik kemudian, ia muncul lagi sambil membawa sepiring apel yang sudah dipotong-potong, sama sepertiku, hanya saja, tanpa kulit. Dan karena Michiru mendiamkan apel itu selama setengah jam, sudah tentu daging apel yang putih itu mulai berwarna kecokelatan.

"Wah, sayang sekali.." kata Michiru. "Rasanya pasti sudah tak enak,"

"Salahmu sendiri lupa, hahaha." Ledekku. "Sudahlah, makan saja, tetap apel kok."

Michiru menatap potongan apel itu ragu-ragu, kemudian melahap sepotong. Aku tahu rasanya sudah pasti tidak enak, karena ia memakan apel itu sambil memasang wajah tak suka.

"Tuh kan, rasanya sudah tidak enak," katanya dengan ekspresi kesal. "Dagingnya jadi lembek dan sepat."

Aku menatap es loliku yang tinggal setengah, dan apel itu. Lalu aku memasukkan empat potong apel yang belum dimakan ke dalam gelas itu, dan menyerahkannya pada Michiru. Ia menatapku bingung.

"Untuk apa?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja untuk mencegah pembusukan berlanjut pada apel ini! Vitamin C yang terkandung dalam jeruk bisa mencegah itu, tahu. Waktu SD, kamu tidak belajar yang seperti ini ya?" ejekku.

"Belajar kok! Hanya saja, aku tidak yakin es loli bisa manjur!" balasnya.

"Kamu kan hanya menambahkan sedikit gula dan es ke dalam perasan air jeruk ini, tentu saja partikel-partikelnya tidak terpecah," sahutku. "Sudahlah, makan saja apel ini dalam air jeruk sekarang, daripada apelnya busuk betulan."

Sambil cemberut, Michiru menerima gelas dari tanganku, dan memakan apel beserta isinya, sampai habis.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Enak kan?"

Michiru mengangguk malu-malu.

Kemudian, sunyi kembali menyergap. Tapi kali ini, aku lebih suka berkonsentrasi menatap matanya, yang biru jernih bagaikan warna laut.

Lalu, dari bibirmu, meluncurlah kata-kata paling manis yang pernah aku dengar.

"Kamu tahu Haruka?"

"Ya?"

"Kamu seperti air jeruk ini," katanya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Apel yang baru dikupas rapuh, gampang sekali terluka, dan membusuk. Lalu datanglah air jeruk yang dengan gagahnya melindungi apel tersebut. Seperti kamu,"

Aku tak merespon apa-apa, tapi hanya menatapnya dalam diam, mengangguk-angguk dalam hati.

"Setiap kali aku merasa rapuh, setiap kali aku terluka, kamu ada di belakangku, dan mencegah semua itu terjadi. Menahan semua serangan untukku. Kenapa? Padahal kamu bisa biarkan aku membusuk kalau kamu mau." Kata Michiru sendu.

"Karena kamu orang yang sangat, sangat berharga bagiku." Jawabku tanpa ragu sambil memegang bahunya. "Aku bisa menjadi perisai, vitamin C, apapun untukmu, Michi."

Michiru menatapku dengan ketidaksetujuan. "Aku juga ingin melindungimu kalau kamu terluka. Kita diciptakan di dunia ini bukan untuk melindungi diri sendiri."

Aku terdiam. Apakah aku terlalu berlebihan dalam mencintainya? Tapi sebelum aku berpikir lebih lanjut, Michiru mengulurkan kelingkingnya.

"Berjanjilah, kita akan bergiliran menjadi vitamin C dan apel,"

"Maksudmu?" aku mengedikkan bahuku sambil tersenyum jenaka.

"Saling melindungi satu sama lain. Dalam situasi apapun. Tak berlaku hanya untukmu, tapi juga untukku, oke?"

"Tentu saja," kataku setengah acuh sambil tersenyum.

Kelingking kami bertautan, dan janji itu terciptalah begitu saja, berkat apel dan jeruk pada hari itu.

* * *

><p>Situasi berubah dengan sangat cepat. Belum selesai kami menikmati hidup, tiba-tiba saja ada sekelompok orang yang datang dan ingin membangkitkan Pharaoh 90. Belum lagi masalah akan Hotaru yang berubah jadi Mistress 9. Payah. Padahal aku dikenal sebagai <em>senshi <em>tangguh yang bisa mengalahkan banyak lawan, tapi mencegah kawan berkhianat malah tidak mampu.

Sialnya, kami terjebak di markas milik Professor Tomoe dan kroco-kroconya. Lebih sialnya lagi, Michiru tertawan disana.

Mungkin, ini saatnya menjadi vitamin C untuknya.

Tanpa ragu, aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju ruang tempat Michiru disekap. Tapi Sailor Pluto malah mencegahku.

"Saturnus, jangan pergi kesana! Kaorinite dan Professor Tomoe hanya menggunakan Sailor Uranus sebagai pancingan!" larang Sailor Pluto ketika tahu aku akan pergi menyelamatkannya.

Tapi aku tak peduli. Aku sudah mengambil resiko mencintainya dan menjadi tameng untuknya. Tentu saja kali ini harus sama seperti sebelumnya.

Lagipula, ada janji yang harus ditepati, kan?

Tak kugubris teriakan Sailor Moon dan yang lainnya saat memanggilku. Di kepalaku hanya ada satu nama dan satu tujuan. Michiru. Menyelamatkan.

Masa bodoh dengan statusku sebagai _senshi _dan sebagainya. Kali ini aku melindungi Michiru bukan karena dia adalah rekan kerjaku sesama _senshi_, tapi karena dialah Michiru Kaio, orang yang aku cintai, orang yang penting bagiku.

Orang yang menitipkan janji padaku.

* * *

><p>Sesampainya aku di ruang tahanan, darahku mendidih ketika melihat Michiru diikat dengan duri sambil dimaki-maki oleh Kaorinite. Rasanya ingin kusergap Kaorinite saat itu juga.<p>

"Saturnus, jangan kesini!" teriak Michiru ketika melihatku. Wajahnya memancarkan ekspresi ketakutan yang amat sangat. Ia berusaha meronta-ronta tapi gagal, karena setiap kali ia meronta akar tanaman berduri malah semakin mempererat ikatannya.

Sial.

Masa bodoh Michiru, masa bodoh dengan keselamatanku. Akulah vitamin C untuk melindungimu, jadi seharusnya kamu diam saja. Aku berlari menuju Michiru sesegera mungkin. Seharusnya kamu ingat janji kita, Michiru, janji kita di musim panas. Tak bisakah kau membantuku menepati janji dengan berhenti meronta-ronta?

Aneh, Kaorinite tidak menyerangku, ia hanya menatapku sambil tersenyum licik. Aku tak peduli dan terus berlari. Sudah kubilang kan, tujuanku hanya menyelamatkan Michiru.

Keputusan yang salah.

Ketika aku berlari, dinding di sekitarku mencuat dan memuntahkan ratusan peluru kasat mata yang tak bisa kuhindari. Salah satu peluru berhasil menyerempet lenganku, tinggal tunggu waktu sampai ada peluru nyasar menembus dadaku, dan membuatku game over seketika.

Tapi kemudian serangan berhenti. Apa Kaorinite menghentikan serangannya?

Tidak mungkin. Peluru-peluru masih melayang dari segala sisi. Lalu, mengapa tidak menyerangku?

Aku melihat ke depan, dan, sial. Jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak saat itu juga.

Adalah Michiru yang berdiri sambil memelukku. Darah mengalir dari punggungnya yang terkena peluru.

Hanya untuk melindungiku, Michiru membuka paksa ikatan duri menyakitkan itu, lalu berdiri disini untuk tertembus peluru.

Tak tahan, aku menyingkirkannya dan peluru melayang ke arahku. Kali ini di daerah bahuku.

Melihat aku dan Michiru sekarat, Kaorinite menghentikan serangan panah itu dan keluar ruangan, berusaha mengambil Death Buster—senapan khusus untuk mengambil kristal hatiku dan Michiru. Aku dan Michiru terkapar dalam diam.

Apakah kami masih punya banyak waktu untuk hidup, kami tidak tahu. Badan kami sudah sangat mati rasa.

Kami akan mati sebentar lagi, kami tahu itu. Sebagai seorang manusia, aku merasa gagal. Aku bahkan tidak bisa melindungi orang yang kusayangi—manusia macam apakah aku?

Mata kami terpejam. Saat-saat terakhir kami akan segera tiba. Aku tak ingin kalah, tapi rasa sakit yang luar biasa sudah menguasai badanku.

"Tenanglah Haruka," suara Michiru yang pelan menguasai pikiranku.

"Apel dan jeruk pun pasti membusuk bila masanya tiba. Seperti kita, kan?"

Aku tersenyum sarkastik, dan perlahan-lahan jiwaku mengendur. "Asalkan bersamamu, aku tak keberatan."

Yang penting kita sudah saling menepati janji, eh, Michi?

* * *

><p>Musim semi di bulan Juli, semester baru dimulai, dan disaat semua anak SD mempelajari manfaat jeruk bagi apel,<p>

Kami belajar bahwa apel dan jeruk bisa menyambung kehidupan.

**COMPLETATO **

* * *

><p>Aargh! Mohon maaf kalau ceritanya amat sangat tidak jelas. Ini pertama kalinya saya nulis cerita yang pairnya tidak straight, terimakasih untuk membaca. Kritik yang kritis sangat diharapkan :D Mohon maaf kalau ceritanya aneh!<p>

Saya ambil adegan ini dari salah satu potongan anime waktu Haruka mau menyelamatkan Michiru yang ditawan Kaolinite, dia malah kena peluru (atau panah, saya lupa) yang muncul dari tembok. Terus si Michiru ceritanya mau nolongin, eh tapi malah kena peluru juga. Si Haruka yang separuh luka mau nolongin Michiru yang jatuh, eh malah dia kena peluru juga, terus mati berdua apa. Tapi terus dihidupkan lagi sama Pluto, kalau gak salah kristal hati mereka dibalikkin lagi.

Maaf kalau kurang detil, makasih ya telah membaca :D


End file.
